Chained By Shadows
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: Sesshomaru has been waiting 700 years for her but is she truly the one he has been looking for? Would he get something different then what he expected? SessXKag Warning Dark contents and contains Lemons. Please R&R. ON HIATUS!
1. The Chosen One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha -_- damn

Well we all know how Sesshomaru is supposed to be on the dark side so I thought of this while reading a few good books enjoy =D this story is kind of dark and will have lemons in it somewhere so beware!

**Chained by Shadows **

**Chapter One – Chosen One**

Sesshomaru knew it was that time, the time has come again to capture another, hopefully this one would not struggle as much as the last one, he could easily capture the person or thing he wanted after all he was the great and powerful Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, he was sleek, could go undetected, he was a shadow to some people a blur, with his strong youkai no one dared approach him, he needed to find the one he was searching out.

He did this every hundred years or so, but he forgot about it the past 100 years, he was to bent on getting Tetsusaiga, and plus it didn't help the people or wench's struggled or he had to kill them before they got to far, he needed someone who would not struggle, who would know that they would be dead if they screamed or struggled or something of the thought, Sesshomaru didn't need to concentrate on the path ahead of him but his ward did, which he discovered just then well not really he always knew she had horrible balance.

"My Lord ... My I ask where we are going?" Jaken said in the annoying voice of his.

"No" Sesshomaru said his voice was especially icy today; the toad just froze and did the most annoying thing that green bother could do.

"Of course my lord, anything for you my lord, a…" The toad was cut of by a rock to the head, although he will wake in a few moments Its nice when the toad can be silent. Rin he thought always knew when to be silent, she may have been a human but he liked that she would follow his orders. But he knew he wouldn't last much longer, he needed the one to be chosen for him by the kami's soon or he was going to go mad.

They kept walking long into the day Sesshomaru still was deep in thought the toad finale caught up, Sesshomaru hardly noticed the imp and Rin's conversation, he had to wait about one more hour of this torture before he could go out and find his prey, his lips curved he always did love a good hunt, plus he needed the night, when he would be close in on the one, his prey, they would be chained by the shadows and his Demonic aura, once they where in the shadows they couldn't escape from them, even in broad daylight as long as he was near they couldn't go anywhere they didn't want, he needed a strong soul for this, one with fire and one which is quick to anger.

He had someone in mind but she would have to wait, he smelled blood, very familiar blood, his wards blood, he knew who did it, the toad has been abusive to the girl for quiet some time now. Now he was going to be annoyed he tried to not to let his beast to get the better of him but around the toad he decided he would let his beast win, get the girl and the dragon away from here, and then after he is done letting his beast get the better of him, he will go find the one he has been waiting for, for two century's.

"Rin, go with Ah-Un and set up camp further down the mountain, Jaken will be along in a few moments." Sesshomaru's voice was icy but you could here the control he was using to keep it that icy.

Rin was worried about her beloved Lord but she knew not to voice it, he would just ignore her anyway so she said the only thing she could say "yes my lord right away" in a mellow tone and hopped on Ah-Un. The dragon just started walking of as soon as Rin hopped on maybe it could sense the fury coming of Sesshomaru and didn't want him or the child to be near, but either way Sesshomaru was happy no he could take out some much needed anger.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said in a icy tone and closed his eyes, he was letting them fade to crimson slowly but of course Jaken wouldn't know until it was to late, which made Sesshomaru smirk in satisfaction and Jaken was before him groveling.

"What may this humble servant do to please his lord?" Jaken said groveling at Sesshomaru's feet he was so close but yet Sesshomaru knew the idiot didn't know he was angry and what was about to happen to him, Sesshomaru's smirk grew slightly bigger maybe it was because he was able to release some anger, maybe it was because he was allowed to release his beast or maybe it was because he had a good feeling that which ever woman the Kami's chose for him, this one would survive what would happen to her.

Before he gets to involved in his thoughts about the next women he was going hunt for, he had something to deal with first and that was an annoying toad in front of him, Sesshomaru never got headaches but he knew what they where, did headaches come to Youkais in the form of annoying lumpy green toads?

Before Jaken could say anything more Sesshomaru stomped his foot down on his head, his mokomoko-sama curled around Jaken and squeezed the air out of him, and then Sesshomaru had, had enough the game was over to quickly so with one smooth kick of his foot Jaken went flying, of course he would land near where Sesshomaru wanted him to land, if precise as usual he would land right in the middle of the place where Rin and the dragon had set up camp.

Sesshomaru was annoyed which was a rare feeling but his fun was over to quickly, but that didn't mean while he was on the hunt he couldn't find something else to become his prey, considering everything was beneath him he knew the Youkai's he found wouldn't last long but they still could bleed and as long as that was the case, his beast growled in understanding the beast inside also wanted to rip anything apart until it could get his hands on the one that's chosen, it would have to put up with both sides Sesshomaru had to offer and if she didn't well that was another thing.

While walking in the direction which the shadows led him, he found a few Youkai's on the way but they didn't survive for long maybe a minute, if that, it didn't satisfy his bloodlust, maybe the women would survive if he drew his nails down her but not released any poison just made a few scratches which bled slightly, his beast rumbled with pleasure now Sesshomaru knew he was going to have to do that with the Chosen One.

--o-O-o—

Kagome just sat down after making Inuyasha him his 8th bowl of Ramen, he was going to get fat if he kept eating this way, she missed having Sango and the perverted monk around and mostly Shippo, but then again her sister went somewhere with Shippo maybe there was something the little kitsune wasn't telling kagome but she didn't mind, and Miroku went to see his friend who had been like a father to him, since his father died, kagome wanted to go back to see her Mum, and to have a decent shower, groaning to herself she wished Sango was here so she could go to the nearby hot spring, but that didn't mean she couldn't she would just have to persuade Inuyasha, one way or another.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said very sweetly she had to persuade him, she really needed a bath, she looked at Inuyasha and he was just looking at her confused, Kagome decided now would be a good a time as ever, plus she could always sit him if her to other plans didn't work. "Can I please go to a nearby hot spring please, I will pay you back in whatever way you want please" Kagome pleaded with him.

Inuyasha just looked at her and he had a devious idea he knew what he was going to ask from her. Kagome knew Inuyasha would ask something stupid but not that stupid, plus he wasn't going to ask her just yet. Kagome thought the most Inuyasha would ask is for like 20 bowls of Ramen. "well are you going or not?" Inuyasha said he was smirking at her kagome knew this was going to backfire he was going to ask for something more than ramen.

Kagome got up grabbed her towel and hair goods and just as she started exiting the hut, but before she could realise it Inuyasha had already picked her up and dropped her off at the hot springs and vanished, sighing to herself she knew Inuyasha was eager for something she just didn't know what, maybe she thought, she'd think of it while she was soaking. The only thing she could think now is that Inuyasha wanted her away from him maybe he was going to see Kikyo! Or maybe she thought, she was overreacting as normal. Sighing to herself she took her clothes of and got in the water felt like heaven against her tense and sore muscles, for a few minutes she closed her eyes and just let her body soak.

After a few minutes she decided she was getting to comfortable and was going to fall asleep she got her shampoo and started putting it through her hair she went under to get it out, got the conditioner and started washing the rest of her. While she was scrubbing she couldn't help let her mind wander… she was wondering what Inuyasha had planned for her couldn't be that bad or could it? One thing she thought of was that Inuyasha would make her do something embarrassing.

She realised she was under water for a bit to long and came up her hair was rinsed thoroughly of the conditioner, but she still smelt bag why did she let Inuyasha not let her bathe for 3 days, was she just that stupid? Kagome was glad no one was around and she didn't ask that out loud, she was about to finish up when she heard a bone chilling, spine tingling howl come from the forest, even though she knew Inuyasha would here it he was probably on his way to go kill whatever it was, it sounded like it was angry or it was in pain she was hoping it was the latter but she knew it was probably angry.

She got out of the hot spring's and rapped the towel around her and grabbed her shampoo, conditioner and soap but she accidently knocked the soap and it rolled into the bush's sighing to herself she new she had to go get it, she walked over and as soon as she walked into the shadows she dropped anything and couldn't move. Kagome thought only this kind of shit could happen to her, but she soon discovered the more she struggled the less she could move then she sensed a huge and very powerful demonic aura closing in and it was mad and she only felt this particular aura once…

She thought she must have been hallucinating because she thought of that particular Youkai and then suddenly that particular Youkai stepped out of the trees even know kagome thought he was beautiful she knew he was probably going to kill her, his eyes where crimson but still he was The Killing Perfection even though he looked beautiful he could kill just as easy, in a second while marveling at his beauty you would be dead.

"Ses…Sessh…Sesshomaru" Kagome said, been the idiot that she was stuttered she forgot she shouldn't of made the predator look at his prey, his prey who was conveniently chained in the shadows and unable to move, stupid ,stupid ,stupid was all she could think while looking at him and then she realised she was doing the stupidest thing of all, try to get away from the shadows.

Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome's heart stopped, not because he was so beautiful, no mainly because she knew when ever Sesshomaru smirked someone was about to become his prey, kagome was so silent, she expect him to release those whip things of his and lop of her head, instead he just started coming closer and closer to her.

--o-O-o--

Sesshomaru was been patient, his beast was been impatient soon he would lose it, and if he lost it before the chosen one was safe he would have to wait another century, and he already waited 700 years he refused to wait another 100, all in all for a Inu he was actually very, controlled and patient most Inu youkai's can barely last 200 years but he has lasted 700, Sesshomaru felt proud,which wasn't a new feeling in him, that he has lasted longer… probably longer than any Inu Youkai in existence … well the ones he has known.

While he was walking the sun finale set and he would let some of his beast free just to track the one the kami's have chosen for him, just for the hunt the beast inside could go wild, even with one arm missing it didn't mean he would fall pray to anything in the immediate area, it would be the other way smirking to himself he knew he was the strongest Youkai in the immediate area, any who came in range would be slaughtered unmercifully by his own hands even if they aren't worth the time the Youkai inside didn't care only wanted blood covering his claws, the chosen women would probably have a heart attack or something but he didn't care.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and let his Youkai inside take over, his eyes bled red and his aura spread to alert the area but he knew he would get to them before he could escape, he sniffed out a few Youkai's which where powerful but not powerful enough to keep themselves from falling victim to his claws and whips, his claws where dripping in blood but he wanted to spill more blood, he smelled a higher level youkai, not that it matter he was just thinking about the blood that would coat his claws afterwards it would be as crimson as his eyes.

Running straight to wear he smelt the higher youkai, his beast growled in pleasure, he would of howled but he didn't want to scare of the demons even though there already running for they would be running for there lives already he didn't want to make them kill themselves before he could of the pleasure of doing it himself, finale after a minute he caught up with them, before he was smirking now he was full out smiling and they where terrified, they threw what attacks they could at him, Sesshomaru knew all they wanted was there life's spared, but his beast was having to much fun, he ended it quickly with his claws so he could go to the chosen one with blood covering his claws only.

Sesshomaru knew only part of the hunt was over, the other part was just beginning, howling in pleasure with the coming hunt, but this hunt would bring him closer to the one he has been searching for, for 700 years he had a good feeling about this time all he had to do was wait until he got the feeling that his chains of shadows had captured the one who was chosen by the Kami's. He felt the sign he needed the chains had captured her, and in seconds he would be before her, he smelt her before he saw her and it was his brothers wench, how ironic the Kami's chose his brothers wench to be with him, he smirked she was struggling in the chains it only made them bind her tighter. As soon as he knew if she kept going she wouldn't be conscious much long which is what he wanted, he stepped out of the trees with a smirk on his face which would scare her, it made her do what he expected.

Sesshomaru wondered why her eyes where just locked on him but she was still struggling, so he thought he might as well make her unconscious so she wouldn't struggle as much as she would when she would be when she is awake, he raised one clawed to his mouth and licked off all the blood, while in the meantime Kagome was just staring at Sesshomaru with large Sapphire blue eyes and then as he licked the last bit of blood of his clawed fingers she fainted and Sesshomaru smirked, although he wished he had another arm there would have been more to ingest, when he was before Kagome he smirked this was going to be easier then he thought, he only got one other girl back to the room but she died before he could bring her pleasure, she struggled so badly Sesshomaru got the shits and the shadow chains suffocated her, not to mention Sesshomaru lost control and his bodily poisons killed her body after she suffocated. Sesshomaru knew with the Miko it would be different and he growled in pleasure when he realised the only thing she had on was a very loose piece of cloth.

He gathered her up and made his way back to his castle, he had a room especially set out for this kind of thing, it was dark and the shadow chains would contain her, and then he would get what he has been waiting 700 years for, he knew the miko knew what would happen if she disobeyed Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru naturally knew this, in the past she disobeyed him but now she would be punished if she dared defy him, the half breed wasn't here and she knew no one here except Sesshomaru, he knew she would try get away but he wont let her until the process is complete and there is more to it than just the mere breeding. He would wait until she wakes up to start but he would put her in the shadows before that happened.

Just as he finished putting her in the shadows and felt the chains wind around her slender body, her eyes fluttered open, she looked around frantically, Sesshomaru didn't care that she didn't know where she was his control was slipping and fast.

"Ses…Sess…Ses…Sesshomaru what am I doing here?" Kagome asked he voice thick with worry, Sesshomaru was observing her body but she couldn't see his eyes, he knew once she saw his eyes she would be struggling frantically like a bee caught in a jar.

"You are the one the Kami's have chosen for me" Sesshomaru said his voice was losing its familiar icy tone and going into a huskier but strangled tone, he would lose control during this but no harm would come to her.

Deciding he didn't have much time left of his immaculate self control normally it was intact, her been this close just did it for him. He lightly ran his fingers over her face, down her jaw to trace across where the towel was covering her, Kagome struggled slightly to try stop Sesshomaru but something held her in place, Sesshomaru removed the towel and just stared at her body for a minute or two, when he finale looked at her face she gasped his eyes where probably a very dark crimson. His one clawed hand traced slightly over her body, it made her shiver.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure at the sight of her and at the reaction she was having to him, he scooted closer to her so he was pressed up against her most intimate parts, he could see the blood had already rushed to her head so she was very red, Sesshomaru could tell that she was trying not to release a moan of pleasure and that made him growl but not with pleasure and he forced himself against her more and this time she couldn't help release a moan of pleasure. Sesshomaru got washed away in the sensation he didn't come back to it until he was almost bringing her to the point of orgasm, which he did a few seconds later, then he felt himself release his seed in her, he knew he didn't want hanyou's and if he did manage to get this miko pregnant they would be, but he waited 700 years for this moment and it was better than he expected.

Before the miko would pass out he leaned over her and kissed her, then she passed out he dragged his claws down her body making tiny cuts unlike the ones he did a little before there where deeper, he did it enough to get a little bit of blood on his hand and he licked it all of his hands like it was the best meal he ever tasted.

He looked down at the miko before him, he knew she wouldn't go against him but maybe when she found out she might be carrying his pups then she may get angry, but until then Sesshomaru cleaned himself up and put a blanket over the miko, he would be back before she wakened but he needed to make sure Rin and the toad where okay and bring them back here that way he wouldn't have to go far from the Chosen One.

He left her there and went to go fetch Ah-Un and his ward and Imp and come back here he needed time with his chosen one yes time if that was the right word he could think of better things he wanted to do to the Miko than talk.

**Authors Note**

_Hey well I have never written anything like this before so if you want another chapter please tell me. I only wrote this because of shippoV she helped me with the idea well I basically came up with the idea while talking to her but I never have written anything like this before but now I have and I find it weird oh well no my usual writing but I felt like writing something dark so please R&R._

_Thanks for Reading xxx_


	2. Pulled towards the Miko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… damnit!

Please R&R thankies ^^ little note _italics_ means dream/flashback in this part okay =]

**Chained By Shadows **

**Chapter two- Pulled towards the Miko**

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk thinking of what he just did, he touched a human something he vowed he would never do… he went over things that He Did Not Do included panic, fail, touch humans in anyway, scratch himself in public, and paperwork. Yet here he was ticking of the things in his mind that he did not do, at least he only has done two of the things on his Do not Do list in his mind he ticked them off, even if he swore he would never doe these things again he knew he would. He almost sighed to himself, but he wouldn't lower himself anymore than he already had. Firstly after he had "mated" with the human he told everyone that if anyone went near the forbidden one they would get decapitated and when someone asked why everyone got there first warning.

He was quite pleased that everyone just shut up and went back to doing whatever it was that they where doing. He went to check on Rin, and she was upset, even though Sesshomaru would normally take care of Rin he had to big a problem on his hands, so he ordered Jaken to do it, the first time he refused, Sesshomaru stepped on him and since it made him feel better he did it about 3 more times until Jaken got the message, which he did but unfortunately it was a bit to late to save his butt from a sever kicking into Rin's room.

Sesshomaru was now annoyed, he was fine until Jaken came in, and Sesshomaru was thinking that Jaken was his own personal headache, why didn't he get the little wolf Sesshomaru wondered absentmindedly to himself, oh that's right the wolf got scared and wet himself. Sesshomaru shook his head sending his hair flying around him like a silver waterfall. He didn't want to think about that, he had to figure out his current dilemma, which was what the hell was he doing mating with this human woman? Even though it bought him satisfaction to know this would maybe, hopefully kill his brother or just hurt him enough so he may die a very slow and very, very painful death.

But it still did not excuse the fact that he had mated with a human, and that human happens to be his half-brothers wench. He mated with a human; he just couldn't get that particular phrase out of his head. The phrase stayed with him during when he was supposed to be checking the treaties and account books but it would not leave him alone. He couldn't stop thinking of her, and how her body looked underneath his. Sesshomaru wanted to see her, just to make sure she was still there, but he knew she would be, he did after all put a barrier around the door and the chains would have sucked all energy from her during the night.

Sesshomaru became weary of paperwork and unfortunately the boredom kept coming, for a servant unbeknownst to him had walked in and set some more paper on his desk, which was just pure agony. Sesshomaru knew if he left he would have twice as much as he has now but it would be worth it. To get away from his office at the moment would be bliss, and if any of the servants asked where he was going well they would soon find themselves missing a few appendages, whatever took his fancy. Thankfully no one asked where he was going.

Sesshomaru, after walking through the vast corridors and many turns ended up at a little garden at the back of his estate, he sat under the big tree in the middle of the garden and shut his eyes. Sesshomaru's senses heightened, his hearing picked up the servants wondering about the woman Sesshomaru was keep in the east wing. His nose picked up the scent of tears, but been himself he chose to ignore it, he decided to call over one of his many servants to go check on Rin and Jaken, and if the toad was making a nuisance of himself he told the servant to send him here.

A few minutes later, a very annoying toad was standing in front of him. Sesshomaru didn't say a word just a flick of his wrist a few dozen times and the toad was wounded, so much so that he could barely walk without his staff.

"Jaken do not let me catch you hurting Rin again, or your life will be forfeited" Sesshomaru said in an icy cold voice, his voice sounded like pure malevolence. Sesshomaru was sick of the toad, so much so he didn't hear the toads groveling it was all just barley a whisper in his ear, he had, had enough of the toad just as he was raising his wrist to use his light whip the toad had scurried away. Sesshomaru had a smirk playing across his lips, a truly evil smirk; he knew the toad had finale got the message.

Sesshomaru was ignoring the pull to go to the Miko, he knew that maybe once in a daiyoukai's life he will find the one true mate he was supposed to make with, but why did it have to be he that had to chosen with a human woman. Sesshomaru could feel the pull towards the Miko, but he would not be a simpleton and give in to the pull, maybe his father had this problem with Inuyasha's mother and that is why he gave his life for her. Sesshomaru growled he would not be like his father and give into the woman.

Sesshomaru knew he should get back to his office but he wanted to stay here and think of the strategies he was going use to explain the human to everyone, funny enough to him he was a brilliant tactician but he couldn't even a find a good explanation for his behavior except for the fact that the desire to mate was overwhelming, when he found Kagome. Growling to himself; he knew this explanation was unacceptable! He would not be a fool and go to a meeting full of other demons who could smell the human, and not have an explanation up his sleeve and he had a very big sleeve but unfortunately no explanations where there.

Sighing to himself, he got up and went in search for a servant, which he found in the nick of time, but unfortunately he couldn't remember the servant's name.

"Boy, you will go tell the other council members that the meeting has been canceled due to unforeseen circumstances" Sesshomaru told the young boy.

He watched the boy run down the hallway to do his bidding. Sesshomaru knew he could now sit under the tree maybe for a moment longer until another unwanted distraction walked this way, and depending what the distraction was he might kill it.

-~O~-

Kagome woke up in a strange room she had never seen before, and to make matters worse she woke up naked and feeling very exhausted and weak. Kagome had a sudden flashback of her at the hot springs and then been chained by something, but everything after that was hazy, she couldn't remember anything even though she desperately wanted to. Kagome managed to get up, while holding the thin sheet to her chest, to her relief there was a silk kimono sitting at the end of the futon.

While moving over to get it she really didn't care who it belonged to as long as she could get dressed the day would be looking up already. As soon as Kagome felt fine that her nakedness was covered she decided to try and get up. But unfortunately to her dismay she had barely enough energy to climb back to where she started, but she did feel a little better that she was covered. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to think of ways to get her energy back or at least remember what happened last night.

When Kagome tried to think of ways to get her energy back the only thing that came to mind was sleep, and she didn't really want to do that especially since she didn't know how she had got here and why she was here in the first place. When she tried to recall what happened last night all she knew that she felt pleasured last night, briefly she wished it was Inuyasha that gave her the pleasure she felt, but to her dismay once again she knew Inuyasha would never live in a place like this.

Kagome fell back on the futon in exhaustion, she tried not to close her eyelids but it was impossible not to, sleep overlapped her.

_Kagome looked around, she was in the forest by herself, this was unusual she thought to herself, normally someone else would be here with her. Then she saw a flash of silver hair. Inuyasha was here somewhere, thank god she knew this wasn't as bad as she thought it was if Inuyasha was here._

"_Okay Inuyasha, you can come out now" Kagome yelled out. Then giving her the scare of her lifetime suddenly Sesshomaru was in front of her, eyes crimson, she watched his claws come up and pierce the tender skin of her neck._

_Suddenly the scenery changed, she was back in the room where she woke up and Sesshomaru was on top of her, thrusting into her, she knew it had to be a dream the Killing perfection would never do this with her, she watched him bend down and whisper in her ear._

"_You are what I have been waiting for, for the past 700 years… you will carry my pups and you will remain by my side forever" Sesshomaru told her even though his voice was barely audible._

_The scenery changed again and she was back to having her throat almost ripped apart by Sesshomaru than she realised that she wasn't dreaming the last bit, it was a flashback she knew what had, happened last night. Kagome wished she was as curious as she had been before to find out what happened last night, even though she knew it was probably a little snippet of what happened last night she knew she couldn't forget it._

"_I don't know how I ended up having sex with you last night" Kagome squeezed out while Sesshomaru's hand was still suffocating her. But after those words where spoken, the dream once again changed but this time she was in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome looked around and there was a corpse over to the left of them with lovely silver hair._

"_Who is that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha pointing to the corpse._

"_That's Sesshomaru, Kagome don't you remember he was strangling you, but then he started to kiss you, and that's when I came upon the scene and killed him" Inuyasha told Kagome._

_For some odd reason Kagome felt saddened that Sesshomaru was dead, she was confused because she was suddenly so sad, like she lost her true love. Kagome struggled free of Inuyasha's hold and ran to Sesshomaru's bloody corpse. Even though he was dead and she barely knew him, she held him to her and cried._

The dream shattered and Kagome lay awake gasping for air, tears where running down her cheeks. Kagome didn't know why her perspective of Sesshomaru had changed so much. She knew the only part of the dream which was real was that when Sesshomaru was above her and had whispered in her ear, other than that it was all just a dream. Kagome started crying more, how she could face Inuyasha now she probably smelt like Sesshomaru all over. And what she did with Sesshomaru was probably worse than betrayal and if its true that she was supposed to be carrying pups then she definitely could never see Inuyasha again.

Kagome vaguely wondered what her life was going to be like from now on, if she was supposed to stay with Sesshomaru forever could she ever see her beloved friends again? Would she ever be able to finish the Shikon Jewel? Would she ever be able to hug any of them? Or defeat Naraku? Since Kagome knew the answer to all of these was probably no she turned around and lay on the futon and cried.

-~O~-

Sesshomaru was officially sick of his "duties" which included paperwork, talking to annoying servants and explaining to one of his old allies why his clothes smelt like a human. He had enough of this and almost killed the ally; it was not a breech in the treaty between them, in fact it was perfectly acceptable, and it shut him up so Sesshomaru was quite please. He knew even if he went back to his garden there would be more interruptions, his choices were very, very slim either he went and checked on the Miko, or he would go back to his study and finish of the paperwork and close the door.

He decided that if he went back to his study he would know if people wanted him and he had so much paperwork to do. It seemed all he wanted to do these days was sleep. Sesshomaru sighed and appeared at his study five minutes later, when he walked into his study he sighed and wished he went and checked on the Miko. The paperwork had not only doubled but some how it had quadrupled in the time span of two hours, how this happened he didn't know, but he did want to put an end to it.

Sesshomaru went to sit where he would normally sit, and unraveled one of the many scrolls that had accumulated on his desk, he sighed it was going to be a very long afternoon and it was already past midday, he knew he would have to see the damned miko again, the more time he spent away from her the more the tugging to her increased. After two hours of sitting there Sesshomaru had fallen asleep with a scroll in his hands.

Sesshomaru woke up an hour later when someone was knocking on his door. He knew they would come in anyway after three knocks, which they did, it was the young boy again.

"What do you want boy?" Sesshomaru asked in a reasonable tone. He didn't want to frighten the boy to death, unless he asked the wrong questions then well, he would see. His mind wondered of while the boy was talking he only heard the slightest things. The only thing that registered that the other lords of the lands wanted to hold a meeting in a week. Sesshomaru nodded to the boy and said he was pleased to here that everything was settled. Sesshomaru knew he would have found it quite embarrassing if the young wolf boy had caught him sleeping on the job.

Sesshomaru was getting really tired of all the paperwork, but he was also glad he only had one more scroll left to attend to and then he could see the reaction of the Miko trying to escape but stopped by the chains. The chains would only cease to work if she really wasn't going to run away and if she felt something akin to trust to him, and if he died but he just laughed inside his head at the latter, him die it really was laughable.

While laughing to himself, inside his head at the thought of him dying anytime soon it amused him while he skimmed over the last of his paperwork. At least he knew that the work tomorrow would be less then what it was when he arrived this afternoon. Sesshomaru got up and walked around his desk to the door; he slid the door open, and walked out. He decided that it may be better just to be safe to check on Jaken and Rin before checking on the Miko.

Sesshomaru took the hallway towards Rins room, Sesshomaru slid the door open and found Jaken sitting there while Rin put flowers on him, and at least he wasn't complaining or trying to hit the girl or something of that sort. He was pleased to see that Jaken had learnt his lesson and had learnt it well. Jaken perked up a few minutes later and went over to kiss Sesshomaru's feet, but Sesshomaru just kicked him to wear he was before. Rin just gave Sesshomaru a toothy smile and he knew that meant thank you, or something of that sort.

Sesshomaru while walking towards the east wing was thinking about the chains apparently they also have some sort of tie or something, towards the thing humans call love, it makes the one captured by the chains feel something akin to this thing they call love towards the one who controls the chains. Sesshomaru knew it was a pretty short from the north wing to the east wing, but nevertheless he would not waist a second. But Sesshomaru refused to think of work.

He wondered what his father saw in Inuyasha's mother, but Sesshomaru knew he couldn't really say anything to his father for choosing a human woman, it would just be a contradiction upon himself, he told his father that he would never do anything with a human woman. And yet here he was he said to himself in his head, he was mated with a human woman, he felt disgusted with himself.

Sesshomaru was not going to touch the Miko this time, although when he got the door of the Miko he could hear her, she was weak and trying to get up. Sesshomaru growled and walked in, the miko froze on the spot. It was nighttime now and since there was a window in the room it cast a shadow over her bed, which helped the chains secure her. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly uncomfortable to say what he was about to say but he wasn't anywhere near comfortable saying it either.

Sesshomaru took a seat next to her bed where the chains held her in place. Sesshomaru could see she was terrified of him, but this didn't please him but it didn't make him angry either so he was okay with it but not as okay as he would of liked. He gave her a blank almost bored face.

"Miko, you and I need to have a serious talk" Sesshomaru told her in an icy tone.

Kagome just glared at him and blurted out "Well if this about, the fact that you had sex with me and I am supposedly carrying your pups I'm all ears buddy".

Sesshomaru smirked maybe this would be easier than he thought. "well now that you have the topic up, you should be lucky I would of killed you if the gods hadn't chosen that you be the one that has to stay with me forever and the one who is to carry my pups, but yet this still doesn't change the way I think of humans" Sesshomaru told the Miko in a bland tone.

Sesshomaru had an overwhelming desire to be with her again or at least touch her, he was sick of this bond per saying pulling him towards the miko. Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself and captured her lips while one of arms circled her waist the other played with her hair.

"Miko what are you doing to me" Was Sesshomaru's finale words before he decided he couldn't help the urgent pull towards the miko, and decided that if the god where telling him to try mate again he wasn't going to stop it, he had waited seven hundred years for this he might as well enjoy it.

-~O~-

**Authors Note**

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was up till 1am writing this just for you people, and you know what I would like in return? Some reviews PLEASE! Do you want another chapter? Please tell me in a review and don't forget to tell me what you think =] please review I enjoy to know you like my story_

_Thanks xxx_

_fluffylova_

_P.S. if you want another chapter you better tell me in a review!_


	3. Confliction abroad the horizon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Hey everyone this is an extra long chapter and shall be more than 6000 words because I have been having problems with my evil computer sorry it crashed for a few days so I was unable to write anything at all!! I know you all want to read this story so here it goes…**** [Words in **_Italics_**are thoughts] Remember, reviews get you chapters. Hope you like it.**

Chapter for PinkSlytherin cause she wanted the conflict and the dog form =] oh by the way I don't want ANYONE putting my story on another website please if you find it on another website please tell me cause I work hard on it so please, you can print it and copy it into word to keep it, just don't put it on another site and claim it as yours!

**Chained By Shadows**

**Chapter Three- C****onfliction abroad the horizon**

This could not be Happening AGAIN! _That fucking baka … why me? Why did it have to be me that was chained by his stupid fucking chains… since when did Sesshomaru the princes of I-hate-humans-wouldn't-touch-one-if-my-life-depended-on-it have chains that trapped an innocent human? Fuck what the hell was that stupid baka up to? Was he going to find another human to rape? Maybe if he did she could leave and see Inuyasha… yes she knew she had feelings for Sesshomaru but they where sick and twisted and maybe something close to love but she was betting it was the chains!_

_Kagome was going to make that bastard pay! Somehow Kagome was going to escape or at least not be a slave to these stupid chains at least when it was day she could move about…but the room wasn't exactly spacious…_but at least it had enough pacing room for Kagome. Kagome was so sick of been concealed in this darned room_. _As soon as Kagome thought that a short fox Youkai came into the room. He laid a box down when it clanked full of equipment Kagome suddenly wished she didn't think that… maybe Sesshomaru was sick of her after all.

"Ahem, ma'am please lay on the bed" The little fox Youkai asked Kagome. Now Kagome didn't really want to but…if he didn't hurt her or violate her she would be fine.

Kagome went and lied on the bed. The fox Youkai who seemed to be a doctor with his stethoscope came over and put it on Kagome's belly.

"Hmm yes okay… I will be back soon" the fox Youkai stated to Kagome while leaving her room. Kagome was befuddled about why he left his stuff here and what he was about to do but oh well. Kagome had no idea what day it was… it's been a week since she saw her friends. Kagome almost let out a sob, until she realised something crucial… her periods where late… they never where late ever! Kagome was afraid it wasn't normal…shit she thought.

Then the doctor and Sesshomaru came through the door way while Kagome was in hysterics.

"Um ma'am I have some dreadful news" the doctor told Kagome whilst clearing his throat.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and he looked frustrated…even angry but even so he had the tiniest smirk on his face… what ever this news was it wasn't good. "So what is the bad news?" Kagome asked one of them, she didn't care who _answered just as long as she heard the news everything would be okay… or maybe she was just talking to herself_ _to make up for this bad news Kagome knew that talking to herself was dangerous to her mental health but at least it was in her head._

"Um… well you're pregnant" The little fox Youkai doctor stumbled out.

Kagome's mouth was hanging open. _Holy SHIT this so can not be happening… I have only been her a week and suddenly I'm pregnant…must be some Youkai thing but shit how the hell does this kind of thing happen to me? Kagome asked herself… now she knew she was mental and she also knew if she ever met anyone who said Kami had blessed her she would kill him!_

"Huh?" Kagome answered back to what they just said. _KAGOME! Face the fact that you're here…sitting in front of Sesshomaru talking to yourself and you just heard your pregnant what is going to be your reaction? _Kagome asked herself.

"I said ma'am that you are pregnant…and I will take my leave now" The little fox Youkai said after looking at The Lord of the Western Lands. As the little fox left you heard a very audible gulp come from the small human sitting on a futon. As soon as the door was shut tight the tension started building.

"I so cannot be pregnant with your pup… its unnatural and disgusting" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru. _Good going Kagome, upset the __**crazed**__ Youkai! Brilliant idea!_ Now Kagome knew she was so dead.

"I didn't think it would be that bad, but personally you have taken it quite well" Sesshomaru said icily.

"Oh yes its fucking brilliant I'm pregnant and with your child, pup what ever the hell you want to call the little monster… what could make matters worse?" Kagome asked. But Kagome did not foresee Sesshomaru grabbing her and taking her out into the open… oh man they where going to have a huge fight and they didn't want to be anywhere near his castle.

*******

"Inuyasha I keep telling you…Kagome has probably gone back to her own time or Koga took her" Sango said for the millionth time. But as per normal Inuyasha ignored her. He was considering how the hell Koga would have managed to get her_… wait a second she didn't come back from the hot springs! Ah he got her when she was naked…oh who ever had her was going to pay…especially if it was Koga he was going to be fresh meat literally. And then he was going to tell Kagome how the hell she could have run of with Koga._

Inuyasha was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't realise when he was about to walk of the cliff. Which Inuyasha been the bonehead he is walked straight of it...unfortunately he didn't realise till his head collided with the ground and he heard Sango, Shippo and Miroku above laughing there heads of.

"Inuyasha next time…open up your ears and listen to us you BAKA" Sango managed to say but laughed almost after every word.

Ah Inuyasha would never live this one down… as far as they are concerned. Inuyasha wanted to find Kagome but he wanted Ramen more which was pretty pathetic and when Inuyasha knows something is pathetic it really is. Inuyasha sighed; this was starting to get ridicules…Kagome left her bag so it was quite obvious that she didn't go willingly to wherever it was. _Kagome I swear who ever took you will be dead before they can draw a breath. Kagome I want to tell you how much I love you._

Inuyasha just wanted to tell Kagome how much she meant to him and how much he loved her… now he was never going to be able to tell her that now. Once Inuyasha was on the ledge of the cliff he just walked off he saw Sango giving him a look that normally Miroku reserved for Sango… what the hell?

"Uh…Sango is anyone there?" Inuyasha asked her waving a hand in front of her eyes. Okay what the hell is everyone acting odd because Kagome's gone?

"Haha Hi Inuyasha" Shippo told Inuyasha. Almost instantaneously Inuyasha's fist collided with Shippo or him in disguise as Sango. And if that didn't look bad enough … who was rounding the corner but Miroku oh shit this wasn't going to end well.

"Inuyasha what are you doing to my precious Sango?" Miroku said horrifically. While Miroku was rushing to "Sango's" side, Inuyasha sighed damnit was the whole world against him? Yes it probably was, knowing the world good things and bad things it would be… stupid Kami's _Haha I bet Kagome is thinking the same thing at the moment._

"Oh by the way Miroku that's _SHIPPO'S _delicate ass your stroking there Miroku" Inuyasha called as he was dashing of to where Sango was making his Ramen, Which Kagome gave to sango so if she wasn't back in time to make it for him.

*******

Sesshomaru was so sick of the Miko's shrill voice, sure she may have his future pup in her belly but he hoped to Kami that it didn't have her shrill voice. _If she keeps this up I'm going to lose it, or bite her, silence her in some manner. Why is it me that has to be mated with this Miko with a shrill voice? Me who has to put up with this Miko? Me who has to have pup with this Miko? Oh fate was so cruel._

"Oh you think I want to have your pup? You think I want to be with you? If I had a choice I would run off and be with Inuyasha but it seems fate has other plans for me. I don't want to be here with you …" Kagome was cut of by the force of Sesshomaru slamming into her the wall of rocks behind her, with his long fingers curved around her oh so delicate throat.

"Miko, I didn't chose you and believe me you wouldn't be my first choice" Sesshomaru answered back to Kagome in a strained voice, he was losing control of his inner beast and he knew it. He could here the beasts words _Kill the girl… or I will silence her myself… or at least bite her or somehow make her stop her incessant whining its giving me a headache._ Sesshomaru didn't really want to kill the Miko, it was probably cause of the chains and such the reasons he felt something like compassion towards her.

"Oh well why you don't just get…" Kagome said, but was cut of once again but this time she was still against the wall but this time Sesshomaru was up against her and was biting her neck it was a traditional mating mark _ah finale you listen, maybe now she will listen to you more _said Sesshomaru's inner beast… damnit he normally didn't listen to his inner beast, but he had to silence her.

Sesshomaru removed his mouth from Kagome's slender and lovely neck… even though he didn't want to, but he had to… and where his mouth was locked around Kagome's neck… now there was a perfect set of his teeth marks on her neck and a bruise, hmm seems to have worked quite well.

"Why did you just BITE ME?" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru in a whiney high pitched voice.

"Enough of that high pitched whining wench, I did it merely to shut you up and to give you my mating mark… you are mine now, which means you belong to me" Sesshomaru calmly explained to Kagome.

"I do not belong to ANYONE" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru once again. But this time instead of Sesshomaru arguing with Kagome, he captured her lips in a long and passionate kiss, Sesshomaru could feel Kagome melt into the kiss, if he wasn't enjoying it so much he would have smirked. Sesshomaru's tongue licked along her bottom lip, asking access, Kagome opened her mouth.

Sesshomaru's tongue plunged inside of Kagome's mouth, tasting her, exploring her. Kagome started responding back, Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's tongue explore his own mouth, he could feel her hands in his hair, it felt so good but also wrong, he did not know why it felt like this. Sesshomaru's hand ventured down to Kagome's hip where his hand settled possessively on her hip, it was a perfect fit and Sesshomaru growled in appreciation.

Sesshomaru's kiss became more hungry and deep; Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama wrapped around Kagome's legs and was making its way further up her long slender legs. Sesshomaru released Kagome from the kiss, he could her heavy breathing she obviously enjoyed it, then he smelt blood, she was bleeding. Sesshomaru looked over the Miko's shoulder there was a dagger sticking out of her back.

Sesshomaru was pissed, he pulled the knife out of Kagome and pushed her behind him, he could sense the aura of a powerful but not to powerful demon. Sesshomaru was going to kill the demon for touching his mate that was against demon law so he could easily kill him. Sesshomaru was losing control of his beast, even though he had the best control over his beast and had the patience of a saint… but this whole mate thing went to his head and he will hate anyone who touches his mate with out his permission.

Sesshomaru growled, his mokomoko-sama curled around Kagome's legs tighter, her was going to transform and he was going to take Kagome with him, because she was his mate, and she was injured and it wouldn't do well for him be in demon form and lose his mate that the Kami's chose for him.

"Kagome your about to go through my demonic change with me" Sesshomaru hoarsely said, his demon was taking over, his mokomoko-sama was supporting Kagome she was losing a bit to much blood. Sesshomaru released his control over his inner demon; he felt the change coming on.

*******

Shippo was starting to worry about Inuyasha; this was the third cliff he walked off of. Shippo also wanted to find Kagome, Kagome was like a mother to him and he was dying to see her again. Shippo hoped that what Inuyasha said before he walked of the most recent cliff wasn't true, he hoped who ever took Kagome didn't kill her. Shippo wiped away a tear, Inuyasha was such an idiot, but at least he cared about Kagome's safety.

Shippo knew, the real plan, if Kagome was not at Koga's and well alive everyone would split up to search for her. Sango would go to the east, Miroku to the north, Shippo and Kirara to the south and Inuyasha to the west, but of course Shippo was still befuddled by how anyone could just snatch Kagome with out them knowing, Shippo knew it would be quite worrisome for Inuyasha.

Shippo watched as Inuyasha sped of to the place of Koga's den, he really needed Kagome it was his destiny to be with Kagome, and well at least Shippo knew that was what Inuyasha thought because hey he said enough to Shippo. Shippo was still concentrating on Inuyasha he was making it his job to make sure Inuyasha didn't walk of anymore cliffs.

"INUYASHA watch out for the cliff again you freaking baka!" Shippo yelled in Inuyasha's direction. _He really is a baka, walking of cliffs…and now running into the cliff walls on the opposite side… hmm maybe there is something I can do? Then Shippo knew what he was going to do… sure maybe his head would hurt but if somehow he could get to Koga's and transform into Kagome for a short period and say he is going home life would be good… until Inuyasha realises that its him. Damn I always think of great ideas but with bad endings oh well that ones ruled out._

"Shut up ya damned runt I know where I'm a going" Inuyasha said, right before he walked into the same cliff wall again.

Shippo knew this was going to be a big issue among the group, with Kagome gone everyone was mourning her loss. She was the only help they had at finding the vile hanyou named Naraku, and finding the few remaining jewel shards. She was the only reason they had they seventeen jewels shards that they did. Shippo laughed at that she was seventeen and now she was gone and they hadn't found anymore jewel shards or traces of Naraku she was truly missed.

"Inuyasha what the hell did I say about the cliffs" Shippo yelled, but it was too late Inuyasha was already barreling down the side of yet another cliff. Shippo decided it was time to voice his concerns with Sango and Miroku about Inuyasha, Shippo knew he had a small clue but he didn't really want to bring up the fact it was mating season the only reason he knew this was because of Inuyasha he remembered a while ago when Inuyasha was teaching him about the birds and the bees as he said, now Shippo finale understood what "mating" was.

He knew he probably shouldn't have mention that he stumbled upon two Youkai's mating but he knew it would help them understand where he was coming from, Shippo believe that some male Youkai had kidnapped their precious Kagome and was doing something to her which no of them would like, but Shippo decided that once we got to a village and Miroku did his scam of an ominous black cloud Inuyasha would go to the forest and that's when Shippo would tell them of his thoughts.

Later when Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo had finished eating dinner, Inuyasha left just as Shippo expected, now was the time to make his move, for once he wanted to be really helpful finding Kagome, he missed her hugs and her smile and her candy. Shippo waited until he could her Inuyasha no longer and decided to pretend to look serious and made a cough that seemed to get everyone's attention.

"I have a clue to which may lead to who took Kagome or at least give us an idea to who took her"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, Shippo hadn't grown much in the past few years but Shippo was smart, he waited for his friends to give him a nod to continue. Shippo just stared at his to friends; he did know exactly how to word this, he had been practicing since he found out. _Damnit why me I have been practicing this speech for days yet the words just wont come out…how can I tell my friends that Kagome may be out there right now under a Male youkai or worse pregnant with his child._

"Well I have been playing close attention to ah…the seasons and well, because Inuyasha taught me a few years ago about mating and I believe it is mating season at the moment so I think maybe that well…since its mating season and that well the males can be presumptuous, and well some mite not realise Kagome isn't human and have taken her as his mate" Shippo stated.

Shippo studied Miroku and Sango's reactions to what he just said, he was surprised they didn't scream out what the fuck is that supposed to mean, instead they just sat there with there mouths hanging open, it must have come as quite a shock. _I knew they either wouldn't believe me or go completely nuts with that, and I bet they didn't know I knew what mating was ah sometimes its good to be cute and innocent._

Shippo once again awaited a reaction from his friends, this was sure to be news then he realised that he forgot to tell them to not tell Inuyasha. "By the way you guys you can't tell Inuyasha he will disrupt everyone, and that will be bad cause if he see's someone's mate from the back who looks like Kagome and yells 'let go of my future mate' can you see how bad that would be? We mustn't tell him until the right time okay?" Shippo asked Miroku and Sango.

"Agreed" Miroku and Sango said in agreement at the same time. Shippo watched as Miroku looked at Sango, he had love and tiniest hint of lust in his eyes, Miroku leaned into Sango. _Ah that bastard is going to get himself slapped…I have a sneaking suspicion that he likes it when Sango slaps his cheek._ And then Shippo watched as just as they where about to kiss, Miroku's wandering hands found her backside.

Then a few minutes lateras planned there was the loud thud as Sango's hand came in contact with Miroku's cheek. Miroku had a grin on his face, and Shippo just couldn't help asking if he liked the hand contact on his cheek.

"Miroku do you like it when Sango slaps your cheek?" Shippo asked

Miroku just winked at Shippo, and Shippo knew that Miroku really did enjoy it. _Ugh damn my curiosity ugh I think I'm…_Shippo ran outside and was not going in there till he didn't think of dirty things that went on in Miroku's mind.

*******

Sesshomaru was sick of this stupid Youkai, it was a coward, and worse it was a horse youkai, in its demon form. When it struck the Miko it was in its human caster, now he was in his true form. _This demon_ _is a coward, and he obviously isn't a tactician as brilliant as I, he felt like he felt a few years ago, I think it was when I was exchanging witty repartee with someone, and of course I was winning but then I realised the person had no wits? Then it became my favorite saying… 'Changing witty repartee with someone who has no wits, what's the point?_

Sesshomaru felt the weight that was on his back a moment ago fall off, _Shit there goes the miko. _Sesshomaru, with the aid of his demon speed caught the Miko's collar of her kimono with his teeth and set her next to his leg; even though that leg was very slowly regenerating, he had to concentrate to keep his balance. Thankfully the horse youkai jumped at him and he seized the horse youkai in his mouth, he let his acid eat through its body till it was nothing more than acidic drool on the ground.

Sesshomaru had to check on the miko, but it would be better if he were in human form. Sesshomaru sealed back in his demon, so he could aid the miko. Sesshomaru was standing beside the Miko in human form; he knelt down in his clothes, the blood had stained the back of her kimono, but she seemed to be healing at a face pace, which was probably cause of the pup, it was a hanyou but probably had the healing capacity of a demon. The miko's life force probably was hanging on cause of the pup.

Sesshomaru knew he had to wake up the miko, but he couldn't think of a way that didn't involve shaking her or insulting her._ Hmm what if I call her, her name what was it again Kagome? Yes that's it. _"Kagome wake up now, this Sesshomaru orders you to wake" Sesshomaru ordered to her with a slight shake.

Kagome groaned. Sesshomaru was happy she wasn't out cold, but he needed her to be awake because…. "Kagome This Sesshomaru orders you to wake up this instant" And to Sesshomaru's satisfaction, one of Kagome's eyes opened but it was just slightly.

"And This Kagome thinks that This Sesshomaru protests too much" Kagome joked.

Sesshomaru smirked; at least she had enough energy to joke, even if it was to insult him. Sesshomaru would never admit it but he was starting to have feeling for the miko, and these feelings weren't anger and frustration but something much more delicate and he hated that he had these feelings towards her. Curse her and her soothing aura, it always made him feel peaceful and he was able to sleep when near her, although he rarely ever did.

Tonight he knew his mate would need his closeness and his aura to sooth his mate's one, which was probably distressed and tired. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and held her close to his chest, he enjoyed her warmth, and once again he knew that he enjoyed her company a folly he didn't want anyone else to know. _I cannot spend more time then necessary in her quarters, hmm maybe if I ask the servants to clean her and dress her in a new kimono then tell them to leave her in her quarters, they will then I will take her to my chambers and she may spend the night. _

Sesshomaru had made up his mind; although no will ever question him his alibi was that she was his mate and carrying his pup. No one would ever dare threaten him, and now they wouldn't threaten his mate, even if she appeared to be human. Once Sesshomaru landed in his territory, he made his way to his house. Once inside Kagome's quarters, he sent for two maids to help her into the bath, and out and into a new kimono.

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome's futon, where everyone thinks that she would be residing tonight, when she will be sleeping with her mate. Sesshomaru knew it shocked Kagome to find out that he put a mating mark on her…_It had to be done, but now I know someone will try come after her, and not to mention that half breed bastard I call brother. He will be coming for my miko and now mate. How will he take the fact that she is pregnant with my pup? _Sesshomaru smirked he knew he was going to enjoy the hanyou's reaction, to the excellent news…_well at least for this Sesshomaru_.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, but as soon as he did it, the servants laid the miko down on her futon and left. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to gaze at the miko; she was looking at him with two big sapphire blue eyes, Sesshomaru was just going to stare at her, either to make her uncomfortable or just for her to say something, he was never the person to make conversation, or make it first. Sesshomaru just let his icy golden glaze unnerve her, she was bound to say something soon, and after all she never did shut up.

"Thank you" Kagome softly said.

Sesshomaru was shocked, of all the things he expected her to say 'sorry' was not one of them, he was expecting more 'fuck off' or 'why the hell am I here?'. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say so he just nodded, he was going to wait till she was calm before he would take her back to his rooms, and she would stay there for the night. _I'm really going to let this human sleep in my room? Yes even if it is a contradiction upon what I have said before, it seems that she is to be my mate, and she has my pup so I shall look after her, but I will not show any sympathy or emotion towards the human._

*******

Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru debating on what he was thinking about, Kagome considered running or even asking what she was doing her, or why he gave her such a lovely kimono, it was a light pink with outlines of sakura blossoms on the sleeves and on the bottom. _Well Kagome it seems he doesn't want to kill you, so let's just keep it that way, don't want to be at the mercy of his very sharp and poisonous claws now do we? Damnit all this time and he still doesn't think I'm odd? What can't he see I am obviously having a conversation with myself? Oh well Kagome think what is the one thing you want to do at the moment besides yell at Sesshomaru? _

Kagome shut her eyes; she fell into a light sleep. When she came back into consciousness she realised that not only that someone was holding her, but she also not in her room. _Kagome your just in a dream, close your eyes and it will be all okay, you will wake up back in the room you closed your eyes in. _Kagome closed her eyes; she decided that if she listened to the little voice in her head for once, maybe it might lead her to where she wanted to go, it did it before maybe once or twice…compared to the other fifty-something times it led her down the wrong path.

Kagome felt herself been lain down on a futon, and something or someone was holding her. It was Sesshomaru…_Sesshomaru is holding me? What the hell? His body is curved along my back…isn't this supposed to feel wrong? Why does it feel so right? Maybe I better ask him before one of us falls asleep…ooohhhh his sheets are silky._ Kagome opened her eyes, the sheets where silky well because they where silk and they where black. _Hmm I wonder if he has a theme in his room. _Kagome looked around the room without turning her head; there seem to be no theme of black in his room.

"Umm Sesshomaru, why are you lying with me?" once Kagome let those words pass her lips she realised that they can have a few meanings, hopefully Sesshomaru didn't take it the wrong way.

"Because Miko, you are my future mate, and you are carrying my pup…it is only necessary that I share my body heat and comfort with you" Sesshomaru stated as if it was the normal thing to say.

Kagome didn't know what to make of what Sesshomaru just said, it was all so shocking and what was even more shocking to her was that this all felt so right, like it always meant to be this way, like as if she was meant to stay in Sesshomaru's arm. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hand curve around her hip, _it seems to be a habit of his or a possessive habit. Kagome why do you feel so good when you're near Sesshomaru? Ah it probably has something to do with pup, I apparently have in me._

"Um Sesshomaru…when uh…when uh…" Kagome stuttered he didn't know what Sesshomaru's reaction would be to asking when she could next see Inuyasha; she didn't want him to angry with her. _What the hell has come over me? Why would I feel bad if I lost Sesshomaru's heat along my back? And his hand that's on my hip, even if it's a possessive action? _

"What is it you want Kagome?" Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Wait did you just call me Kagome?" Kagome asked she knew he called her Kagome one other time but she was guessing that was just to wake her up.

"Answer my question" Sesshomaru replied.

"Well umm… you see… I was wondering … when you uhh will let me…seeinuyashanext?" Kagome ran the last bit together. She was afraid of what Sesshomaru's reaction to her question would be. _I know he will say no, or something worse…oh please not let it be something else._

Sesshomaru growled. Kagome was going to ask again but she was guessing that was a warning growl for her not to continue. While Kagome's back was pressed up against his front, she could feel the vibrations of small growls coming from him, amazingly they where soothing, Kagome was starting to get drowsy… her last thought before she fell asleep was that it was probably only about nine o'clock and the group would be in some fancy place that Miroku was suspecting the ominous black cloud and sitting down eating some food. Kagome fell asleep to the vibrations at her back.

*******

Inuyasha was pissed of to say the least; Miroku was getting away with this ominous black cloud shit way to easy, and now they where sitting in there eating a meal made for them, but Miroku wasn't sitting there, while Inuyasha was sitting in the tree avoiding them. _The group has been acting really odd around me, and now since I got back even though they do not know it, well Shippo probably does the little runt has done a little maturing maybe by about 3 years but still… he acts about 11 now well at least his magic has grown subcutaneously._

_Hmm maybe I should I go down and surprise 'em all, after all maybe if I just drop in on 'em…maybe I will find out what they have all been hiding from me. _Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was perched in, and surprised only Shippo by stealing his bowl of rice and scoffing it down in one bite. "Ah thanks for that Shippo" Inuyasha said while going to sit next to the kitsune.

"So what have you guys been talking about since I was gone?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular. As long as they gave him some answer he really wouldn't mind, he just wanted to know and he knew they where keeping something from him, and it was probably important, but he needed to know sooner or later and he wanted it to be sooner rather than later because Kagome's life may depend on him learning what the group was talking bout.

"Oh it's nothing, well nothing important that you really need to know" Shippo said with a grin.

Inuyasha wentto grab Shippo and give him a hit but, Shippo was just a bit faster than Inuyasha and threw and acorn at him which obviously had a spell on it because suddenly Inuyasha was a geisha, a female one at that, even though it was an illusion. Then Miroku came in.

"Oh I didn't know we where having some entertainment, and such a lovely one to" Miroku told them, while walking towards Inuyasha but it was unbeknownst to Miroku that it was Inuyasha. Miroku was in front of Inuyasha, he let his hands wander over the beautiful geisha's body.

"Miroku you idiot it's me" Inuyasha said, but it wasn't his voice it was more of a womanly voice.

"Yes it is you, how would you like to stay in my room tonight incase the ominous black cloud comes back and decides to steal you from me" Miroku told Inuyasha while drawing him in closer and letting his lecherous hands wander down to Inuyasha's buttocks, where he played around with it.

"Why are you guys laughing help me get Miroku off of me" Inuyasha said while trying to push Miroku off of him, but that only succeeded in making Sango and Shippo double over in laughter, it looked like they where going to wet themselves if this didn't stop.

"Oh please stay with me tonight" Miroku said seductively.

"For got sake Miroku it's me" Inuyasha said once again in the feminine voice, damn Shippo is going to pay BIG time for this little boo-boo. _I'm going to get that little shit, and ring him a new body if this spell doesn't wear of soon. _Miroku started to lean in towards Inuyasha as if for a kiss, _oh please let the spell work of soon _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Thankfully for him the spell wore off, but unfortunately it didn't stop Miroku from kissing him, but when Miroku opened his eyes from the kiss he looked stunned. Inuyasha was going to set Miroku straight but then he was going to take care of Shippo the little asshole that made Miroku do lecherous things to him, which he will never forget as long as he lived…_Now I understand why the girls always yell out 'Hentai' and how disturbing it was for them._

"Miroku next time you will listen to me and not let your lecherous hands wander anywhere on me they are not wanted… I don't care about you and Sango but please don't do it to me" Inuyasha stated firmly. Inuyasha was so disturbed he had a feeling if he fell asleep his dreams would be of him would be him as a geisha and what Miroku would do to him… oh Kami shit the possibilities where so disturbing especially if he travelled down the front and going lower.

Inuyasha shuddered then went to stand behind the kitsune; oh Shippo was in for a hell of a beating. Before giving Shippo 20 punches to the head, he knew Shippo would either cry or get real mad but he couldn't go running to Kagome this time. Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku and glared at him.

"Now will someone tell me what I have been missing while I went off?" Inuyasha asked again firmly but to no one in particular. Everyone went silent and just stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was waiting for someone to tell him what he missed, He watched Miroku and Sango sigh and Shippo cry just a bit. Inuyasha was guessing it was time for them to tell him some news, and he had a feeling the news wasn't going to be all that good.

"Inuyasha we have to tell you something but you mustn't get mad at us, and we will tell you in the morning for we are all worn out and we wouldn't want to waste the find beds that our generous host has offered us" Miroku said, while heading towards the beds with everyone else.

*******

**Authors Note**

Ha well I hope you all liked the extra long chapter now I have a little competition for you all. Okay you know how now Kagome now is having Sesshomaru's pup? Well I decided I would let all of you decide a name for him, now him cause well its an heir and back in those days it was better to have a boy apparently… anyways well if you have any suggestions **WRITE THEM IN YOUR REVIEW** I will allow this for the next chapter also so I will have wider range of suggestions for the name of there child. Thanks I can't wait to see what you all write =D

**Remember, reviews get you chapters. Hope you like'd it.**

-RAWR_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys…

Oh wow so much has been going on I don't even want to explain… unfortunately I have too, I have no laptop… my laptop charger died… and that means no laptop… oh how do I reply to your PM's? I have a mobile phone, that's how I reply. I have to wait a month until my friend gets back from holiday so she hopefully sends me the charger or… yes.

I have nicked my mother's laptop to write this… but I guess the more important thing is that… I will be rewriting We Are What We Hate, Chained by Shadows and possibly The Silver Haired Priestess… My writing style has changed a lot and I have made so many mistakes, I didn't even get Sesshomaru's personality correct! Which saddens me so I will be re-writing all those plus pushing out other fanfics from other fandoms I like and well yes…

Oh I also do college… and I will be doing another course after I finish this one, which is quite the problem considering I want to write a lot. I will be dishing out some Final Fantasy 7, Inuyasha and many more but if you don't like the genre or something… just dismiss it and realise I will probably push out some new stuff soon!

Yes well this is my way of informing you guys of stuff… if you have any questions feel free to PM me, I am not going to bite.

~Burning In The Dark


End file.
